


I'll make mine every scar on your skin

by EneriMess



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (s)hero kink, Hurt/Comfort, Lance si impanica di brutto, Lance straparla, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Scars, Shiro non capisce niente, i'm not sure of any of these tags, kiss but not on mouth, scar kink, shance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EneriMess/pseuds/EneriMess
Summary: Era successo una sola volta, settimane prima.Era stato tutto così veloce da finire prima ancora che Shiro si rendesse conto del significato che avesse. Nessuno dei due ne aveva più fatto menzione; non c’erano stati scambi di sguardi significativi, riferimenti, non c’era neanche stata occasione di sfiorarsi per sbaglio da allora.





	I'll make mine every scar on your skin

**Author's Note:**

> A RinoaHeart,  
> e alle nostre serate di scrittura.
> 
> A Giorgia,  
> che ama la Shance.
> 
> Ad Aredhel,  
> che sopporta e sprona ♡

Era successo una sola volta, settimane prima.

Era stato tutto così veloce da finire prima ancora che Shiro si rendesse conto del significato che avesse. Nessuno dei due ne aveva più fatto menzione; non c’erano stati scambi di sguardi significativi, riferimenti, non c’era neanche stata occasione di sfiorarsi per sbaglio da allora. Tuttavia il ricordo continuava a tornare a galla nella mente di Shiro, nei momenti in cui era solo e non si accorgeva subito di fissarsi le cicatrice; sotto la doccia, davanti lo specchio, a letto - una sera, in compagnia dell’insonnia, aveva tirato su una manica per osservare le linee pallide che gli attraversavano il braccio. Le aveva sfiorate e, senza motivo, non era stato doloroso come al solito.

Più passavano le settimane più Shiro cercava la fonte delle sue incertezze con lo sguardo, a esitare nel pronunciarne il nome nel dubbio di imprimere un tono tentennante alle sillabe, nonostante il bisogno crescente di ricevere una risposta alla semplice domanda che tentava di far capolino dalle labbra.

_Perché?_

Era successo una sola volta e Shiro aveva sottovalutato il subbuglio che da un piccolo filo sottile era diventato una matassa. Non capiva perché non andasse a chiederglielo. Girare intorno alle supposizioni faceva nascere nuove domande con cui la nicchia vuota del dubbio si riempiva. Era l’idea che quella bolla di sapone scoppiasse e la replica potesse risolversi in un’alzata di spalle, con in risposta  _non è stato nulla di che,_ che atrofizzava la volontà di comprendere il gesto. Altrettanto, darsi una spiegazione così sbrigativa suonava offensivo per entrambi, oltre che stupido e vigliacco da parte sua.

Doveva decidersi e andare a parlare con Lance.

  
  
 

« Shiro...? »

« Ehi » ripetersi di mantenere la calma lo stava agitando sottopelle. « Posso? »

Lance rimase interdetto, le sopracciglia unite che dicevano  _puoi… cosa?_  Erano fermi sulla porta. Realizzò un attimo dopo.

« Oh-- sì, vieni- entra » e si fece di lato. Lo sguardo gli cadde sulle cose sparse in giro. « … stavo riordinando! »

« Non importa »

Quando la porta automatica della stanza si richiuse Shiro sentì anche tutte le possibilità di ripensarci rimanere chiuse fuori. Cercò un posto dove sedersi e l’unico era il letto, con le lenzuola sfatte, le cuffie e i jeans buttati insieme a quelli che sembravano tubetti di crema. Scelse di rimanere in piede e tornò a prestare attenzione al motivo per cui era lì.  
Lance.

Lance che, mani lungo i fianchi, trasalì appena, restando davanti la porta con addosso solo il pigiama a tunica e le ciabattine a musetto di Blue.  

Spezzare il silenzio fu più complicato di scalare una montagna a mani nude.

« Ti ho disturbato? »

« Nonono--  _mpfh_ , figurati » le mani del paladino blu eseguirono gesti rigidi che avrebbero voluto essere disinvolti, prima di stringersi sotto le ascelle incrociando le braccia maldestramente. Stava rivolgendo l’attenzione ovunque, anche se a intervalli regolari tornava su Shiro malcelando la trepidazione neanche stesse per affrontare un esame. Ma Shiro non parve cogliere nulla. « Allora-- stiamo per pianificare il prossimo attacco alle armate Galra? Ti serve un po’ di brainstorming con il solo e unico sharpshooter del team? Sono a tua completa disposizione »

La fronte corrugata di Shiro parlò per lui, mentre Lance congelava il sorrisetto sulle labbra in un speranzoso  _dimmi di sì_.

« No, è per… » Shiro respirò a pieni polmoni. « Qualche settimana fa tu hai- »

«  _Sì_  »

Rimasero a fissarsi il tempo che le gote impiegarono a colorarsi e distolsero lo sguardo a saturazione raggiunta. Lance aveva inquadrato subito l’argomento e Shiro sentì il tarlo di archiviare la cosa tornare a mordicchiarlo. Fu il militare che era in lui a non permettergli di arretrare.  

« Vorrei ne parlassimo »

Lance annuì e scattò all’istante come non aveva mai fatto neanche con Iverson.

« C-Certo, ci sediamo? » alla velocità della luce spazzolò di lato le varie cianfrusaglie dal copriletto, indicando a Shiro dove sistemarsi in modalità hostess. A quest’ultimo venne da sorridere, rincuorato un po’ dalla rigidità di Lance. Ma una volta seduti l’atmosfera piombò di nuovo nelle sabbie mobili dell’imbarazzo.

Da dove avrebbe dovuto cominciare a chiedere a Lance perché gli avesse baciato una cicatrice?

Ripetuta così, nella propria mente, suonava quasi come una cosa da nulla, ma se riprocessava momento per momento la scena -  _le mani di Lance che lo bloccavano mentre si spogliava delle maniche della suit, il solletico dei capelli sul collo, la scoperta della bocca, umida e morbida, che tracciava la pelle cicatrizzata della spalla con piccoli baci, e il suo nome, sospirato abbastanza da fargli formicolare di brividi la nuca, fino lungo tutta la schiena_  - Shiro finiva col perdere i contatti con la realtà. Si percepiva sublimato in elio in un corpo dai confini di cemento, senza motivi veramente necessari a ricollegare le redini della ragione.

Shiro sentì i muscoli dei polpacci tendersi e si ricordò di essere in camera di Lance. Non poté contrastare il calore che si spanse su orecchie e collo, ma si impose il controllo.

Non aveva la più pallida idea di come chiedere a Lance  _perché_  ma lo avrebbe-

« Mi piaci »

La dichiarazione paralizzò Shiro e ogni suo intento. Lance aveva la faccia di chi aveva appena fatto una frittata fuori dal tegamino; in uno schiocco dal suono doloroso si schiaffò i palmi sul viso, tentando di nascondere la sfumatura pomodoro che vi stava germogliando.

« L’ho detto. Merda, l’ho detto davvero! Non hai idea di quante volte questa settimana io--  _oh al diavolo!_  » si arrischiò a sbirciare tra due dita, ma _zac_  le richiuse subito. «  _Merda!_  Da dove comincio? Tanto ormai… »

La sua voce produsse un verso che aveva poco di umano e molto di emozionale. « Alla Garrison non c’era studente che non ti vedesse come un eroe. Quelli che si sono azzardati a blaterare il contrario dopo Kerberos li ho presi a- non capivano niente. Sei un eroe a prescindere! Sei tornato e-- sei il  _mio_  eroe… intendo, ti considero un eroe! Sei il motivo per cui voglio… volevo- sono diventato un pilota! … cioè, tecnicamente all’inizio volevo esserlo perché era un ruolo figo… poi ho visto te, i tuoi record, i tuoi successi, e ho capito che volevo essere  _come_ te » fece una pausa, di quelle dove si rielabora cosa si è appena detto perché non suona come vero. « Ok… onestamente, sei stato un modello ma non volevo del tutto essere  _come_ te… volevo stare  _con_  te, al tuo fianco, cioé sotto di te--  _nel senso_ , ai tuoi ordini, esserti u-utile, far parte della tua squadra »

Si intravedeva un sorriso tra le sue mani. Non era uno spicchio d’arancia, ma una curva sottile e tentennante; goffo, dissimulò una risatina in un sospiro liberatorio, o viceversa.

« Non immaginavo che seguire una stella cadente nel deserto avrebbe realizzato il mio desiderio » il flirt, anche quella volta, non andò a segno. Non per il tono troppo sincero dato dalle confessioni con cui Lance si stava alleggerendo il cuore, ma piuttosto da Shiro che sembrava incapace di articolare due parole. O anche solo metterle in fila in testa.

Per il paladino blu, in attesa, i secondi assunsero la consistenza di picche pungolatrici e l’agitazione crebbe di pari passo col bisogno di toccare Shiro. Continuava a ripetersi che si era gettato in un casino che al confronto Godzilla era un cucciolo d’appartamento -  _le ripercussioni, la vergogna, il semplice no che avrebbe detto Shiro_  - e lui riusciva solo a pensare di volerlo sfiorare.

« Senti... » ingoiò il groppo e pescò ciò che di più sensato gli stava turbinando tra le tempie. « … non ho davvero pensato a quello che ho fatto. Un pochino. Diciamo più che ci ho fantasticato u-un sacco, ma il farlo davvero… E-ecco, è successo, ok? È stato il momento… N-non c'era nessuno, avevamo vinto… Tu ti sei complimentato- hai detto che avevo fatto un o-ottimo lavoro _…_ ero- ero carico! E poi ti stavi spogliando… Non ho.... pensato... »

L'imbarazzo consumò il resto delle parole in gola, le stesse corde vocali fecero ostruzionismo. Sotto le mani, Lance aveva raggiunto sfumature di rosso tendenti alla brace. Il coraggio, la totale follia dimostrata quando aveva compiuto il gesto per cui erano lì era solo un glorioso ricordo. Un ricordo conservato e rivissuto nei momenti prima di dormire con una abbondante dose di fantasia sui dettagli e su un ipotetico seguito che stava naufragando ancor prima di avere una possibilità.  

Nel mentre, l’assenza di repliche lo stava facendo diventare matto e si ritrovò a parlare, ad argomentare le sue giustificazioni per ritardare il verdetto.

« Mi piacciono le tue cicatrici. Non nel senso che ho un fetish… credo. Cioè sono cool… m-ma hanno un significato, doloroso certo -  _sono un idiota_ , non voglio essere indelicato, sto dicendo un mucchio di cose sbagliate… ma quello che intendo è che, ecco, quelle cicatrici provano che sei vivo. S-sorvola sulla frase da film. Però hai tenuto duro, non ti sei arreso… hai » ingoiò, e la voce si fece piccola per essere il meno invadente possibile « hai sofferto, non voglio nemmeno immaginarlo per non minimizzare… ma sei sopravvissuto,  _sei vivo_. Sei tornato indietro e… e non ti sei mai fermato »

Le mani gli scivolarono dal viso per effetto di una gravità improvvisamente rinnovata, atterrando con un leggero tonfo sul suo grembo. Lance realizzò qualcosa di nuovo dalla sua ultima affermazione, qualcosa per cui Shiro, tornato in sé dal cambiamento repentino, sentì il bisogno di farsi indietro sotto lo sguardo accigliato del compagno di squadra.

«  _Shiro non ti sei fermato un attimo_  » ripeté il paladino blu, con un accento marcato, esotico, qualcosa che l’altro aveva colto in diverse occasioni ma senza mai chiedere l’origine. « Sì, sei un eroe ma sei anche umano. Non umano inteso come fragile » agitò le mani a indicarlo tutto, da capo a piedi - tentando a gesti di tradurre quello che nella sua testa suonava come  _sei tutto meno che fragile con questo corpo da da…_ \- « ma anche tu hai bisogno di risposarti! »

Lo fissò con la stessa intensità con cui la sua  _mamà_  lo aveva sgridato per anni; lo fissò dritto negli occhi facendosi avanti sul letto. L’aver aperto il proprio cuore a Shiro appena dieci secondi prima, con la speranza di non essere rifiutato, era passato in secondo piano.

« Quand’è stata l’ultima volta che ti sei fermato? » ma non gli diede lo spazio per rispondere. « Okkey, nessuno di noi lo ha fatto di recente, tra un wormhole e l’altro, tra un forma Voltron qui e un forma Voltron lì, però tu avresti bisogno più di tutti di prenderti dei momenti per, non lo so, avere… avere un hobby! Qualcosa che non sia tenere sempre d’occhio la situazione. Cosa alquanto complicata quando vivi in un castello sempre in assetto da guerra, dove gli unici svaghi sono una piscina al contrario e una sala allenamenti dove be’...  _ti alleni_ , non ti riposi. Solo quel fissato di Keith può trovare piacevole farsi riempire di lividi da un bot nel tempo libero! Però ecco, tu! Tu hai bisogno di qualcosa con cui sfogarti! »

Stava gesticolando di nuovo, tanto, e Shiro gli afferrò i polsi prima che potesse colpirlo inavvertitamente. Il contatto, la stretta, congelarono Lance sul posto, facendolo scendere coi piedi per terra.

L’espressione di Shiro era ancora fissa sulla modalità  _sto cercando di capire_ \- mentre quello che sentiva erano solo i battiti rimbombargli nelle orecchie.

Anche se il discorso di Lance era stato un fiume senza dighe, o un acquascivolo da zero a cento in quattro secondi, aveva registrato ogni parola, ogni aggiustamento e timbro, mentre il cuore ripompava in circolo l’insieme con l’aggiunta di un tepore piacevole e sconosciuto. C’erano cose che avrebbe voluto approfondire, e altre che semplicemente si stavano mettendo in fila per essere ripetute interiormente almeno un paio di volte per crederci davvero. Soprattutto il  _mi piaci_  era rimasto in cima alla lista, vibrante.

Prese un respiro.

« Lance… »

« Ti consiglio di andare da Hunk e chiedergli se ti insegna a cucinare! È molto rilassante, davvero, soprattutto chiacchierare con lui! Sì, il buon vecchio Hunk che mischia ingredienti alieni senza sapere che diavolo sta mettendo nei biscotti o nella quirche di turno - anche per i nostri stomaci sarebbe più utile da sapere - però dicevo, anche solo il mettersi a impasta- »

« Lance »

« Oppure potresti provare a disturbare Pidge! Nerdotica Pidge! L’ho inventato io, nerd più nevrotica, con tutta questa storia che è una ragazza sai? C-Comunque, a te di certo non direbbe di no! Sai del suo ultimo progetto? Sta cercando di costruire un’antenna abbastanza potente per connettersi a qualche wifi extraterrestre - insomma, ti immagini come potrebbe essere lo YouTube alieno?? O il loro PornHub… »

«  _Lance!_  »

Lance ignorò i richiami e continuò ad agitarsi nella sua presa con la faccia di un coniglio in trappola.

« No ascolta, tutti ma non Keith, ti prego! Non puoi andare a rilassarti con lui facendoti menare! Non è concepibile! Qualcuno dovrebbe fare un discorsetto pure a lui, dirgli di scendere dal trono e  _mmmmpppfhh_ »

Shiro tappò la bocca di Lance usando le sue stesse mani ancora tenute per i polsi dalle proprie. Cercò di stabilire un contatto visivo, ma Lance trovò, non senza difficoltà, tutta la stanza molto più interessante da sondare. Il paladino nero buttò fuori un sospiro rumoroso ma nulla di più.

« Ti lascio andare, però non ricominciare, intesi? E non scappare »

Da dietro le proprie mani spiattellate sulla bocca, Lance annuì due volte e Shiro mollò la presa, lentamente, con una strana riottosità.

Col senno di poi, si ritrovò a rivalutare lo sproloquio di Lance. Entrambi rimasero a sfiorarsi con lo sguardo ma senza fiatare.

« Forse » cominciò Lance e Shiro lo investì di nuovo con tutta la propria attenzione. Era troppo  _intenso_ , realizzò Lance. « Be’, i vecchi paladini dovevano diversi qua dentro in qualche maniera. Magari Coran e Allura non ci hanno illustrato tutte le stanze del Cast- »

« Lance… » ma questa volta Shiro accennò un sorriso condiscente, divertito dalla sua stessa perplessità per l’ennesimo tentativo testardo di Lance di combattere quel timore che l’ex pilota Garrison non si spiegava e con cui sviava il discorso principale tirando in mezzo tutti gli altri. Rifletté un attimo. « Mi hai proposto di passare del tempo con tutti tranne che con te »

Un guizzò fece fremere gli occhi di Lance, che abbassò lo sguardo con una piega incerta e mesta delle labbra. Parve quasi dire ad alta voce  _scusa._

« Non c’è molto da fare con me. Non so cucinare bene… o meglio, non so inventare ricette con roba poltigliosa verde come fa Hunk,  _santo Hunk_ , e col computer potrei insegnarti solo a giocare a campo fiorito se Pidge ci lasciasse avvicinare... e credo che l’unica persona al tuo livello con cui puoi allenarti sia Keith. Con me sarebbe tempo perso »

Shiro si rese conto in quel momento quanto poco conoscesse Lance, e quanto desiderasse sapere. Si salvavano la vita quotidianamente e non aveva idea dell’origine del suo accento spagnolo, quando cadesse il suo compleanno, del suo film preferito, cosa ascoltasse dalle cuffie rubate a Katie. Aveva solo deduzioni - non poche visto l’amore di Lance per la propria voce - ma niente che coinvolgesse una chiacchierata a tu per tu, leggera e intima. L’espressione sul suo viso, mogia e arrendevole, voleva cancellarla. Da dove cominciare non ne aveva idea. Si guardò intorno e prese una delle cose sul letto.

« E questa? »

Il paladino blu fissò dubbioso prima Shiro poi il vasetto di crema.

« Vuoi… provare un esfoliante? »

No, probabilmente no, ma entrambi si lasciarono andare a un piccolo risolino che stemperò la tensione.

« Potrei metterti qualche crema sulle cicatrici ogni tanto » buttò lì Lance. « La pelle è sensibile »

Alla parola galeotta Shiro non si fece sfuggire l’occasione di tornare all’argomento principale.

« Perché hai baciato una delle mie cicatrici? »

Gli occhi di Lance erano di un blu limpido, trasparente, sembrava in grado di parlare tramite questi, e Shiro li vide arrendersi ancora una volta ai pensieri che gli ronzavano in testa.

« Gridano Shiro » diretto, come un’onda fresca alle caviglie che ti provoca una piacevole pelle d’oca. « Quello che hai passato… ti è rimasto addosso » incontrò i suoi occhi, li riabbassò, si morse il labbro inferiore e combatté con le parole da dire. « Ognuna di queste cicatrici ha il tuo nome sopra… racconta quello- quello che è successo.  _Uuh_ , mi sto ripetendo e non ha senso » si sprimacciò la fronte con le dita nel tentativo di impastare meglio i pensieri. « Perché l’ho fatto? Perché raccoglierei ognuna di queste grida che ti sono rimaste addosso. Sì, ok, forse ho una qualche attrazione strana però non immagini quanto… vorrei… baciare ognuna di loro » nel confessarlo, Lance avvicinò una mano al viso di Shiro, ma senza sfiorarlo. Non la ritrasse quando Shiro irrigidì le spalle, ma attese, senza fiato, finché lui non chiuse gli occhi.

Le dita di Lance sfiorarono la ferita rimarginata che gli attraversava gote e setto nasale; fu un tocco blando, incerto e piccolo come la mano di un bambino, eppure Shiro percepì la carezza dei polpastrelli e il rumore lieve del suo respiro filtrare attraverso la pelle e sciogliere la tensione nel suo corpo poco a poco. Era piacevole e nostalgico; era passato davvero troppo tempo dall’ultima volta che una mano era stata gentile e premurosa nei suoi confronti.  Dopo un attimo, la stessa sensazione di qualche settimana prima sostituì il tocco leggero delle dita.

Le labbra di Lance si poggiarono sulla cicatrice; il bacio fu come lo ricordava, morbido e tiepido.

Shiro riaprì gli occhi e trovò il viso di Lance arrossato sulle gote tanto da percepirne il calore, come il battito del cuore. Più suo in realtà, tumultuoso nelle orecchie contro il timpano.

Non si era defilato come settimane prima, era ancora lì e ben lungi dal fermarsi.

« P-posso? »

Lance gli stava osservando il collo lasciato scoperto da una maglietta semplice, niente dolcevita, e la cicatrice che spuntava dal colletto.

Shiro annuì senza rendersi conto di cosa aspettarsi, troppe sensazioni a richiedere la sua attenzione in direzioni diverse; gli occhi blu, adombratisi, di Lance, la vicinanza, la totale assenza di pensieri e preoccupazioni esterne.

Lance si sporse in avanti, inclinò la testa e Shiro perse di vista il suo volto; il primo bacio, nonostante la castità, ottenne di fargli inarcare la schiena e un impacciato tentativo di sopprimere un sospiro quando ormai gli era già scappato di bocca.

Di baci ne seguirono altri, tanti, lenti; partirono dall’apice alto del segno cicatrizzato e scesero, tracciandone il contorno, riempiendolo, mormorando parole solleticanti troppo lontane dall’udito per essere veramente colte.

Dopo tanto tempo, Shiro ebbe la sensazione che qualcuno avesse allentato la spirale in cui era stato gettato. La girandola nella sua testa, nel suo petto, dove ogni percezione finiva col diventare la parte di un insieme senza confini e l’ennesimo sassolino di una montagna sdrucciolevole, rallentò. A ogni bacio perse accelerazione e per la prima volta da un anno, Shiro sentì che poteva fermarsi un attimo e respirare senza il timore di dover ricominciare subito a correre per scappare, per salvare, per dovere.

Lance intanto si era aggrappato alle sue braccia per mantenere l’equilibrio; baciò finché la stoffa della maglietta non tracciò il confine, nascondendo l’altra metà della cicatrice, ma questo non sembrò fermarlo.

Shiro, completamente frastornato, assecondò i movimenti del paladino blu quando si arrampicò a cavalcioni sul suo grembo e con la mano scostò il colletto per non interrompere la scia di baci. Fu come tornare a qualche settimana prima, ma con la consapevolezza sfumata di cosa stesse succedendo, del perché, e con la sempre più suadente vocina che sussurrava al paladino nero  _non voglio vederlo smettere._

La mano umana di Shiro si mosse da sola, per poggiarsi sulla nuca del ragazzo, tenerlo vicino, mentre quella artificiale trovò il suo posto sul suo fianco -  _e Shiro fu colto da flash della sua vita stretta inguainata dalla tuta da paladino, di come Lance a volte sottolineasse le proprie uscite con movimenti del bacino totalmente fuori luogo, o come le sue gambe fossero lunghe, slanciate, ora allacciate alla sua vita…_

La sua gola produsse un suono roco, genuino, in replica ai pensieri e a Lance quando gli prese tra le labbra la porzione finale della cicatrice e succhiò, mentre la sua lingua ci danzava sopra, calda e umida, umida e calda, facendo desiderare a Shiro di sentire quella bocca addosso ancora e ancora.

« Lance… »

Lance si scostò al richiamo, ma ci mise un po’ a guardarlo, a svegliarsi. Fissò prima la scia umida e il lieve rossore che aveva lasciato sulla pelle di Shiro; il suo sguardo scese sul torace che si sollevava e abbassava con una cadenza nuova, piena, per poi passare alle sue labbra schiuse, dove quei respiri avevano origine e partenza. Scrutarlo infine negli occhi, socchiusi, lo portarono a comprendere cosa avesse appena fatto.

Fu sul punto di tirarsi indietro e scendere dalle gambe di Shiro, pronto a battere in ritirata in un altro sistema solare, quando le sue mani, ancora sulla sua nuca e sul suo fianco, gli impedirono la fuga. Più per istinto che per un motivo preciso.

Voleva sentirlo ancora, labbra, respiro, dita, lingua; voleva pronunciare il suo nome con quella nuova cadenza data dai sospiri e mostrargli volontariamente tutti i segni che un anno di prigionia gli avevano lasciato addosso.

« Ti è… piaciuto? » mormorò Lance, molto molto piano. Si stava torturando le mani, gli occhi che passavano dal volto del più grande al suo collo in un desiderio muto che stava trattenendo mordicchiandosi le labbra.

 _Sì_.

« Non ti muovere »

Shiro lo lasciò andare, sapendo cosa voleva. Sotto lo sguardo di Lance, sotto le sue pupille dilatate, si levò la maglietta e si rimise al giudizio del paladino blu.

« …  _quiznak_  »

Lance strinse inconsciamente le cosce intorno ai fianchi di Shiro; aveva lo sguardo entusiasta che rimbalzava da una parte all’altra del suo petto, come stesse osservando la mappa di un Luna Park indeciso su quale giostra far ricadere la prima scelta. E non riusciva a stare fermo.

Non pago di aver strizzato Shiro tra le proprie gambe, iniziò anche a dondolarcisi sopra -  _e Shiro non tardò a sentire la sorpresa, la voglia e il desiderio provati fino a quel momento combinarsi nello stomaco e scendere più in basso_.

Lo afferrò per i fianchi, prima che le reazione del proprio corpo sfuggissero al suo controllo e ripiombassero nell’imbarazzo troppo presto. Non aveva pensato fino a dove sarebbero arrivati, a cominciare dal non aver previsto la piega presa dalla richiesta di spiegazioni e senza dimenticare un solo istante quel  _mi piaci_.

Un passo alla volta, dopo tutta la corsa estenuante a cui si era sottoposto, era un buon compromesso.

Nel frattempo, Lance aveva deciso da dove iniziare; si leccò le labbra e tornò ad allineare lo sguardo con quello di Shiro.

« Hai da fare nella prossima… uhm… oretta e mezza? »

« Credo di sì »


End file.
